The Summerween Before Christmas
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Dipper and Mabel, the Pumpkin Prince and Princess of Summerweentown are growing bored with their holiday, but after going through a door that took to them to Christmastown, the Pumpkin Twins get a brilliant idea: make their own Christmas, unfortunately the twins actions may bring about a mass of yuletide terror. Dipper/Wendy, Mabel/Mermando.
1. This is Summerween

A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or Nightmare Before Christmas

* * *

Chapter One: This is Summerween

* * *

Our story begins in a strange forest where six trees stand in a circle with large doors that are shaped like holidays, and then a voice is heard.

_T'was a long time ago__  
__Longer now that it seems__  
__In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams__  
__For the story you are about to be told__  
__Took place in the holidays world of old__  
__Now you've probably wondered where holidays have come from__  
__If you haven't I say it's time you've begun  
_

The pumpkin shaped door opens and reveals its world to us. At first there is only darkness until we pass a pair of scarecrows, one boy and one girl; that pushed around by a strong gust of wind. We then arrive at grave and the shadows of the tombstones begin to sing as we head toward a strange, twisted town.

Shadows: **_Boys and Girls of every age__  
__wouldn't you like to see something strange?__  
__Come with us and you will see__  
_**_**this out town of Summerween** _

Ghosts: **_This is Summerween __  
__This is Summerween __  
__Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_**

**_This is Summerween, everybody make a scene__  
__Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_**

**_It's our town, everybody scream__  
__In this town of Summerween_**

Wax Larry King's Head:** _I am the one hiding under you bed__  
__Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_**

Jeff The Gnome: **_I am the one hiding your stairs__  
__fingers like snakes and spiders in my beard!_**

Voices: _**This is Summerween, this is Summerween  
Summerween! Summerween! Summwerween! Summwerween!**_

Boyz Crazy: **_In this town we call home__  
__Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_**

Quentin Trembly:**_ In this town, don't we love it now?__  
__Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_**

Voices**: __****Round that corner, man hiding** in the trash can_  
__**Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll**-_

Tompson: **_Scream! This is Summerween!__  
_**

Lee: _**Red 'n' black** _

Nate: **_And slimy green_**

Tompson: **_Aren't you scared?_**

Lazy Susan and Tambry: **_Well that's just fine__  
__Say it once__  
__Say it twice__  
__Take a chance and roll the dice__  
__Ride with the moon in the dead of night_**

Manly Dan: **_Everybody scream! Everybody scream!_**

Manly Dan's sons: _**In our town of Summerween** _

Soos: **_I am the dude with the tear away face__  
__Here in a flash and gone without a trace_**

Voices: **_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"__  
__I am the wind blowing through your hair_**

Summerween Trickster: **_I am the shadow in the moon at night__  
__Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_**

Crowd: _**This is Summerween, this is Summerween  
Summerween! Summerween! Summerween! Summerween!**_

Candi and Grenda: _**Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare**_

Blubbs: _**That's Our Job**_

Durland: _**But we're not mean  
In our town of Summerween**_

Quentin Trembly: _**In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**_

Crowd: _**Dipper and Mabel might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Summerween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for some very special guys?**_

_**Our main twins are lords of the Pumpkin patch**_  
_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Twins, now!**_

_**This is Summerween, this is Summerween  
Summerween! Summerween! Summerween! Summerween!**_

Candi and Granda:_** In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

Crowd:_** La la-la la, Summerween! Summerween! **_

_**La la-la la, Summerween! Summerween! La la-la la, Summerween! Summerween! **_

_**La la-la la, Summerween! Summerween! La la-la la WEEEEEE!**_

The crowd cheered as the undead duo made their appearance as well as a job well done for another Summerween, thanks to the Pumpkin Prince and Princess's lead. Dipper was wearing a black suite with white strips with black shoes and black skull bowtie while Mabel wore a black dress with white strips as well, but she also wore a pair of black high-heel shoes with spiders on them as well as one orange sock and the other black, a pair of skull earrings and a pumpkin bow in her hair.

"It's over!" Soos the demonic clown happily cheered as he bumped his belly with smaller monster who went flying backwards from the hit "oops, sorry dude"

"Wasn't it terrifying?" Tompson the Werewolf asked his fellow monsters Lee and Nate

"What a night!" they answered in unison as Nate held a chain around Lee's throat

"Great job everyone" Mayor Trembly congratulated the townspeople

"I believe it was our most horrible yet!" Mabel declared

"Thank you everyone!" Dipper thanked the crowd

"No Dipper, thanks to you and your sister with your brilliant leadership" the mayor replied

"Not at all mayor Trembly" Dipper said

"Your were such a scream Dipper" Se'varl Times complemented as he and his fellow vampires approached the twins

"You're a witch's dream Dipper" Lazy Susan added dreamily

"You make walls fall" Tambry mentioned as she got closer to the Pumpkin Prince

"Walls fall? My brother made the very mountains crumble!" Mabel exclaimed as she slung an arm around her sibling's shoulders

Meanwhile in the crowd of monsters, a patch-work girl with red hair and sworn together body parts watched the twins from afar with amazement in her eyes. Her name was Wendy and she had always admired the Pumpkin Twins, especially Dipper. While she was friends with rulers of Summerween and even made their clothing, she always too shy to tell the Pumpkin Prince how she felt about him. As she kept her eyes on the twins a hand reached out and grabbed the girl by the wrist, it was none other than her creator Doctor Mcgucket

"The Deadly Nightshade you slipped me wore off Wendy" he growled as he began to pull his creation away from the crowd

"Let me go!" she protested

"You're not ready for this much excitement!" the mad scientist said

"Yes I am!" she shot back as she tried to pull away

"You're coming home this instant!" Mcgucket snarled

"No...I'm…Not!" she grunted back

Wendy then pulled the string out of the arm the professor was holding onto and slipped away in the teeming masses while her creator fell off his wheelchair and tumbled to the ground, still holding her now discarded appendage.

"Come back here you foolish-" Mcgucket tried to called out before Wendy's arm started to pound his head "Ow! Ow! Cut that out!"

Back with the twins, Mabel was enjoying the company of her boyfriend Mermando the Mer-Monster who was currently in the town's fountain.

"Oh Mabel, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl" man-fish flirted to his beloved as he tickled her chin with his tail fin

"Ah sweetie you know how much I love it when you talk dirty to me" she cooed back

Dipper on the other hand, wasn't getting the same kind of treatment. Most of the townspeople were begging to surround him all the while praising him.

"Thank you-thank you all so much" he said nervously as he began to back away from his fans

"Hold it, we've still got to give out prizes" Trembly announced, making everyone turn their attention away from Dipper, who quickly snuck away "our first award goes to the vampire boy-band for most blood drained in a single night"

The Pumpkin Prince let out a depressed sigh as he walked away from the townspeople with his head hung low, as strolled alone he passed by the Manataur band who were playing a slow, sad tune. He took out a silver coin and flipped it into the one of the player's saxophone.

"Nice work, bone daddy" the band member known as Pubitor said to the undead boy

"Yeah, yeah, just like last year…" Dipper replied solemnly with his hands behind his back and his head hung low "and the year before that and the year before that…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Mabel watched as her brother walked out of the town and toward graveyard with a look of sadness in his posture. The Pumpkin Princess knew right then and there that her sibling wasn't enjoying himself.

"I'm sorry Mermando, but I gotta go" she told her lover "it looks like my brother isn't feeling the holiday spirit"

"I understand my love, you must go to him" he answered "in the meantime I shall feed on rotten fish and write romantic gothic songs about you on my black Spanish guitar"

After giving her beloved a quick kiss, she took off after Dipper, all the while wondering what was bringing him down so much.

* * *

In the Graveyard outside of Summerweentown, Wendy was attempting to keep any more leafs from spilling out of her now opened arm when suddenly the cemetery's gates opened and revealed that Dipper was stepping into the home of the dead and judging by the look on his face, the patch-work girl knew that something was troubling the undead boy. She felt compelled to go up to the prince of the pumpkin patch and ask him what was troubling him so much, but just as she was about to work up the courage to go up to him, a familiar figure came running up to the boy, making the red-head duck behind a tombstone.

"Hey grumpy gus, were are you running off to?" Mabel asked her brother "the after-party's that way!"

"I know Mabel I just…" Dipper felt to down to finish his words

"You're getting bored of all the scaring aren't you?" his sister finished

"How did you know?" was all the boy responded with a defeated sigh

"Because the truth is…" the Pumpkin Princess began "I'm getting bored with it too"

"Really?" Dipper said, a bit stunned "But you love Summerween!"

"Meh, you traumatize one kid, you've traumatized them all" Mabel shrugged before an idea popped into her head "hey, I know who can cheer us up!"

The co-ruler of Summerween as she sometimes referred to herself as then walked over to a small grave and patted her hangs against her keens, silently beckoning to the graves occupant to come out and play with her. A few seconds later, a ghost pig with a glowing orange nose phased through the ground and floated up to Mabel.

"Here's Waddles!" she announced to her sibling

As the Pumpkin Princess and her pet began to play around in the cemetery, Dipper only shook his head and walked further into the graveyard. Mabel saw that her attempt at making the prince happy wasn't working and truth be told, it wasn't working on her either. The boy stopped his walk and propped up against a massive gravestone and started to sing with Mabel shortly joining in as well.

Dipper:_** There are few who'd deny, at what we do we are the best  
For our talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
we excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of our ghostlike charms  
we have seen grown men give out a shriek  
**_

Mabel:_** With the wave of my hand, and your well-placed moan  
we have swept the very bravest off their feet**_

Dipper:_** Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Dipper, the Pumpkin Prince  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing**_

Dipper and Mabel:_** Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from our home  
A longing that we've never known**_

Mabel: _**I'm a mistress of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a gal in Kentucky, I'm Mrs. Unlucky  
And my brother's known throughout England and France**_

Dipper: _**And since were both dead, we can take off our heads  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like we can  
With the fury of our recitations**_

Mabel: _**But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin Twins with the skeleton grins  
Would tire of their crowns, if they only understood  
we'd give it all up if we only could**_

Dipper and Mabel:_** Oh, there's an empty place in our bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears **_

"Oh Dipper, I know how you feel" Wendy said sadly as she watched the twins walk into the nearby forest with Waddles floating close behind them

Even though the seamstress didn't want to admit it, but she had to return to the mad doctor's lab in order to get back her arm, however she wasn't going back to her 'home' without bringing some extra leaves of Deadly Nightshade as well.


	2. What's This?

Chapter Two: What's this?

Later that night Wendy snuck back into her creators home with a new batch of Deadly Nightshade, which she slipped into the pantry before the mad doctor came down from his bedroom.

"Wendy!" he called out before he found her "you came back"

"I had to" she replied in a defeated tone

"For this?" Mcguket matter-of-factly asked as he held out her disembodied arm, which gave her a sad wave

"Yes" the patch-work sadly answered

"Shall we then?" he said as he led his creation up to his laboratory

Once they had reached the professor's lab, Wendy was then strapped down unto an operating table so her creator could repair her.

"That's twice you've poisoned me with Deadly Nghtshade" he scolded

"Three times" she corrected with a smirk

"Your mine you know!" he snapped back "I made you with my own two hands!"

"You can make other creations" the patch-work girl reason "I'm restless, I can't help it!"

"It's a phase my dear, it'll pass" the old doctor assured as he finished his work "We've got to be patience"

"But I don't want to be patience" Wendy protested

* * *

Back with the twins, the two were still walking through the forest while at the same time tried to come up with new ideas to improve their holiday.

"Maybe we use the Nerconomoicon like we did a few years back, that livened things up a bit" Mabel offered "Heh, see what I did there, I said liven; it's funny because were dead"

"Mabel that's a horrible idea, people died remember?" her brother replied

"Oh yeah I forgot" she said as she remembered the time when both her and Dipper left the evil book in an old cabin in the woods as a Summerween prank "man those Deadites had totality different idea of pranking those teens then we did"

"Besides, even if we found a way to make Summerween more terrifying, we'd just be doing the same thing as before and we'd still be bored with it" dipper explained

"Then what should we do?" his undead sibling inquired

"I don't know…" he grumbled "I just want something different that's all"

As the undead children spoke to one another, Waddles was floating around them; oinking loudly in order to get their attention. Dipper knew what his sister's phantom swine wanted.

"Not now Waddles, I'm not in the mood" he gloomily informed the ghost pig

"Ah come on Dipper, he's been cooped up in that grave all day" Mabel commented "at least one time would make him happy"

"Oh all right" her sibling sighed

The Pumpkin Prince reached under his shirt and broke off one of his ribs before he then tossing it aside for his sister's pet to fetch. The pig squealed happily and began its search for the bone, which it quickly found thanks to the help of its glowing nose.

"Have I ever told you how weird your pet is?" Dipper asked as he got his rib back from the pick and put it back where it belonged

"About three-hundred times" she answered

"Well I'm making it three-hundred and one" he added

And so the Pumpkin Twins walked further into the forest, all the while trying to find some sort of inspiration to end there boredom.

* * *

Back in Summerweentown the following morning, Mayor Tremblry drove up to the twin's home in his hearse, ready to discuss the plans for next year's Summerween. As he drove up, he woke up the Manataur band who were currently sleeping right outside of the Pumpkin Prince and Princess's front gate.

"Mourning gents" he greeted with a smile as he walked past them

The mayor made his way up the staircase and to the front door to the twin's home, humming last night's tune all the way there. He pulled down on the spider-shaped doorbell that let out a terrified scream, but there was no answer. The Mayor waited a few more seconds, thinking that at least one of twins had at least heard the doorbell ring, however just be sure they heard him, he rang it a again just to be on the safe side.

"Dipper? Mabel? You home?" he asked

Again there was no answer to ringing, just silence. The Quentin's face spun around to show his unhappy face. He then pounded on the door, hoping that would their attention.

"I've got the plan's for next year's Summerween" he announced as his face switched back to normal "I need to go over them with you both in order to work out the details"

The Mayor fumbled some of the blueprints out of his hands, it then that the mayor of Summerweentown went into a full on panic.

"Kid's please, I'm only an elected official here I can't make disunions by myself!" he exclaimed before pulling out his megaphones and began to shout to the building's tower "Twin's, answer me!"

Sadly Tremblry wasn't paying attention to his footing and accidently fell backwards all the way down the stairs and right to the front gate.

"The twins aren't home" one of Manataurs said

"Where are they?" the mayor weakly asked

"They haven't been home all night" Pubitor answered

Tremblry let out a sorrowful groan; it was way too early to deal with this.

* * *

At the same time, the Pumpkin prince and his sister had been walking all night long and had now ended up in a completely new place.

"I can't believe we walked all night long" Mabel said in amazement "Where are we anyway?"

"It's someplace new" Dipper responded with enthusiasm in his voice

The duo walked up to a set of large trees that were gathered in a circle, each of the trees had doorway on it that where all in different shapes, such as a large heart or a four-leaf clover.

"What is this?" they said in unison

The undead children looked at the doors a bit more closely, feeling all the more curious as they did.

"This is incredible Mabel!" Dipper excitedly exclaimed "I think we've found our inspiration, but the question is: what do we go through?"

"How about that one" his sibling mentioned as she pointed to a door

Her brother turned to see what she was pointing to and his eyes light up with wonder when he saw it. The door was in the shape of a brightly colored tree with lights on it.

"Let's see what's inside" the Pumpkin Princess said as she rushed up to the door

"Alright, but let's be careful" her brother informed her "We don't know what could be on the other side"

Mabel wasn't listening to her brothers warning and turned the doorknob and opened the strange door, however when she look inside, she only to find darkness of all things.

"We'll that's a rip off!" she spat "Come on, let's try the one with the clover on it!"

Just then strange little white things began to float out of the door and started to dance around the Pumpkin Princess. Suddenly a big guest of wind began to suck her in into the tree.

"The tree's trying to eat me!" she shouted in fear as she struggled to break away from doorway

"Hang on Mabel, I got you!" her brother said as came to her aid

He grabbed onto her wrists and tried to pull her back, but unfortunately he wasn't strong enough to save her and they were both pulled into the tree and door slammed shut behind them, leaving Waddles alone and confused.

* * *

The Pumpkin Twins tumbled into a down word spiral, not knowing where they were going to end up, then a bright white light flash before their eyes and in an instant, they were someplace unknown. While Mabel's landing was fine, Dipper's however crash landed face first into a blanket of strange white powder. After a few seconds of struggling, he managed pull himself up and was now able to see what his sister was gazing at with wonder. It was small town, but unlike Summerweentown which was dark and gloomy, this place was brightly light and filled with laughter and cheer instead of screams and terror. The duo leaned forward, but the substance under their feet gave way and they slid down the white hill and into a mound, they instantly shot out and another song began to be sung.

Dipper: _**What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
**_

Mabel:_** What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
**_

Dipper: _**What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Dipper, this isn't fair!  
**_

Mabel:_** What's this?**_

Dipper:_** What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
**_

Mabel:_** What's this?  
There's people singing songs**_

Dipper:_** What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have we possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?**_

Mabel:_** There are children throwing snowballs here  
instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead  
**_  
Dipper:_** There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
**_

Dipper and Mabel:_** And in our bones we feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside**_

Dipper:_** Oh, look  
**_

Mabel:_** What's this?  
**_

Dipper:_** They're hanging mistletoe**_

Mabel:_** They kiss? Why that looks so unique! **_

Dipper:_** Inspired!  
**_

Mabel:_** They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?  
**_

Mabel:_** What's this? In here **_

Dipper:_** they've got a little tree**_

Mabel:_** how queer  
**_

Dipper:_** And who would ever think?  
**_

Mabel: _**And why?**_

Dipper:_** They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
**_

Mabel:_** So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be we got our wish?  
What's this?**_

Dipper:_** Oh my**_

Mabel:_** what now?  
**_

Dipper:_** The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
**_

Mabel:_** No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland  
What's this?**_

Dipper:_** The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around  
**_

Mabel:_** Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Is absolutely everywhere**_

Dipper and Mabel: _**The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
we've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of us is filling up  
we simply cannot get enough**_

**_we want it, oh, we want it_**  
**_Oh, we want it for our own_**  
**_we've got to know_**  
**_we've got to know_**  
**_What is this place that we have found?_**  
**_What is this?_**

Unfortunately while the Pumpkin Twins were sight-seeing, Dipper failed to notice the pole that was in his path and ran face first into it while Mable crashed him and the undead kids fell backwards into the snow, however while lying in the snow, the Pumpkin Prince noticed a sign that hung in front of the village.

"Christmastown?" he said

Just then a whistle blew and the twins ducked behind the pole. They watched as a large shadow emerged from the toy factory, this really got their imagination going.

"Ho ho ho!" came a deep cheerful voice "Ho, ho-hey! What are you ingrates doing lying around! I don't pay you lollygagger's minimum wage just so you can prance around and sing all day, now get back to work or I'll feed you to the abominable snowman!"

"Hmmm…" Dipper mused "sis are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I was thinking that the elves have the worst boss in the world" she said before her brother glared at her "oh you mean the Christmas thing! Yeah I'm totally on board for that!"

And so, after the Pumpkin Twins 'borrowed' a snowmobile and a few things that were lying around the town, they began their journey back home; brimming with excitement at the thought of showing their discovery to their fellow monsters.

* * *

A/N: I bet you can all guess who will be playing Santa Claus in this story now, but can anyone guess who I'll be having to play Lock, Shock and Barrel? You'll find out soon enough, see you next chapter!


	3. Town Meeting

Chapter Three: Town Meeting

* * *

The citizens of Summerweentown were in a panic. They had spent the entire day searching for their missing Pumpkin Prince and Princess, but they found not a single trace of either twin and needless to say, they were growing concerned.

"This has never happened before!" Soos said the other monsters as they gathered in town square

"It's suspicious" witch Susan commented

"It's peculiar" Tambry added

"It's scary!" Ser'val Times said with his fellow vampires in unison as the hide from the sun's light under their umbrellas

"We've got to find them; my sinister senorita may be in some kind of horrible danger without me or my mustache to protect her!" Mermando cried out in panic "Oh my seventeen hearts cannot bear the thought of my sweet Mabel in any sort of peril!"

While monsters spoke to one another, Mayor Trembly walked in one the scene with his worried face on.

"Stand aside!" he ordered as he shoved Tompson and Lee out of the way, both of whom clearly didn't like that

The mayor of Summerweentown made his way over to his hearse where he then climbed up a ladder in order to get to the roof of his car in order to reach his megaphone, unfortunately for him, he tripped on the last step and fell face first unto his car in front of everyone at the town square. He quickly got back to his feet and snatched up his microphone.

"We've got to find the twins, there's only three-hundred and sixty-five days left until next Summerween!" he told the monsters in a panicking tone of voice

"Three-hundred and sixty-four" Tompson corrected

"Is there anywhere we haven't looked yet?" the mayor asked

"I looked in every mausoleum" Soos spoke up

"We opened the sarcophagi" the witches answered together

"I trumped through the pumpkin patch" Nate mentioned, whose foot was stuck inside a pumpkin

"I peeked behind the Cyclops" Ser'val Times added as he pulled out one of his eyes to get his point across, however a few of the other monsters didn't believe him "I did, but they weren't there!"

Things were not looking good; they had all checked the usual spots were the twins would be in the entire town, the mayor could only think of one logical explanation: something terrible had happened to the twins.

"We've got to sound the alarm!" he shouted

With that, Candi began to turn the handle on a cat shaped alarm, as she did it let out a high-pitched wail to let all of Summerween town that something awful had occurred.

* * *

Among the people who had heard the alarm was Wendy who at the time was making her creators meal while at the same time planning her escape yet again. She couldn't quite know for sure, but she had a feeling that the alarm may have something to do with the Pumpkin Twins.

As she made the soup, she went over to the pantry to take out her hidden supply of Deadly Nightshade and put it into the mixture, following that she took out her next ingredient for her escape plan frogs breath.

"Frog's breath will overpower any odor" the patch-worker girl said to herself before allowing the frog to spray its fumes into the soup

There was a problem with using this ingredient, it was incredibly foul smelling.

"Bitter…" Wendy gagged out as she stumbled back to the pantry "Worm's wart, were that worm's wart"

She fumbled through the other potions and spices before finding what she needed and put into the soup to had the final piece to it.

"Wendy, is that soup ready yet?" her creators voice called out from his lab

"Coming" she answered as she took his food to him

She made her way to Mcguket's lab, where he was at the moment working on a new invention and deep in thought.

"Lunch" she told him sweetly as she placed the bowl on the table where he was working

"And what do we have here?" he asked before smelling the soup "mmm, worms wart!"

The mad scientist took another whiff of his meal; there was something else in the mixture as well.

"And frogs breathe…" he continued in a suspicious tone

"What's wrong, I thought you liked frogs' breathe?" she asked in an innocent voice

"Nothing's more suspicious then frogs breath!" the old man snapped as he shoved the bowl to her "Until you taste it I won't swallow a spoonful!"

"I'm not hungry" the ragdoll answered as she 'casually' knocked the spoon aside "Oops silly me"

"You want me to starve don't you?" Mcgucket ranted "an old man like me who barley has any strength as it and the man who owe your very life to!"

"_Does he ever shut up?" _Wendy thought as she reached down and pulled out the trick spoon that was hidden in her sock

The patch-work girl put her trick spoon into the soup and pretended to slip the liquid up.

"See, spurious" she said, handing the bowl back to him as she did

The mad doctor looked at the soup with hungry eyes and snatched up the whole bowl and started to greedily drink the whole thing down like a dog, all the while Wendy could only smile that her plan worked out perfectly.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the mayor Trembly and his search party, they were for lack of a better word poop. They looked every in Summerween town, from the graveyard, to the swamps; they even went to the house on Haunted Hill, but still they found not single bone of either undead child. In defeat, the monsters went back to town square, where they all laid about in both exhaustion and depression.

"Did anyone think to dredge the lake?" the politician inquired to the group

"Don't bother, I already looked" Mermando answered in a saddened voice

"There's gotta be something we can do dudes" Soos questioned

"What else can we do?" Nate commented "We've searched all of Summerween Town, were else can they be?"

As the monsters sat around and wallowed in their grief, Lazy Susan suddenly heard a strange sound off in the distant.

"Hear that?" she asked her fellow witch

"What?" Tambry groaned

"Sssh, listen" the older witch said as she put her hat to her ear in order to hear the sound better

"Well what am I supposed to be listening for if you don't tell me what it is" the younger spell-caster replied, annoyed

"She's got point Susan" Tompson remarked

"Will you all just shut up and listen!" she barked "it sounds like a...'oink'"

As if on cue, the oinking sound grew louder until they creatures saw a small ghost pig glide up them.

"Waddles!" Ser'val Times exclaimed happily

"Oh that's what you were talking about" the demonic clown said in realization "you know for second there we we're totality going to put you in a retirement tomb"

Just then another big surprise followed the phantom swine; it was none other than Dipper who was driving a snowmobile with his sister sitting atop a large sack of stuff with strange items.

"The twins are back!" the monsters cheered as they all rushed up to them

"Oh my mistress of the night I was so worried about you!" the mere-monster cried to his lover

"Well I'm home now, so need to worry" she replied before she jumped down from the sack "Give me some sugar baby"

The Pumpkin Princess pulled her aquatic boyfriend up to her and kissed him deeply on the lips, when she released him, all the man-fish could see was bats circling around his head.

"Where have you two been?" the mayor questioned with his happy face back on

"Call a town meeting and we'll everyone about it" Dipper responded

"When?" Trembly questioned further, now back to his worried face

"Immediately!" the children commanded together

* * *

After receiving his orders, the mayor of Summerweentown got back into his hearse and drove all throughout the land,calling every ghoul and goblin out from their homes so they could all see hear what the twins had to tell them.

"Town meeting, town meeting tonight" he said over his car's megaphone "Also, bingo night has been moved to next Tuesday; that is all"

One such person who heard the news was once again Wendy. She had successfully drugged her creator and wanted to see what all the fuss was about, so she patted her master on the head and headed off into town to find out for herself, hopefully she might be able to see Dipper and be able to talk to him this time around.

* * *

As the rag-doll entered Town Hall, she saw that all of Summerween's residences both big and small had come out tonight. The whole room was packed with witches, werewolves and other assortments of creatures we're waiting to hear the undead children's words; even the tall faceless man in the suit that lived in the woods was sitting in the back row. The room was so packed that Wendy couldn't find a seat for herself, so she climbed up on one of the rafter to get a better view of the stage.

The second she sat down, the Pumpkin Prince and Princess walked onto the stage with smiles on their faces, clearly excited about telling the townspeople their story.

"Listen everyone" Dipper began as the crowd fell deathly silent "My sister and I would like to tell you about Christmastown"

Dipper: _**There were object so peculiar  
They were not to be believed  
All around, things to tantalize our brains**_

Mabel: _**It's a world unlike anything we'd ever seen  
And as hard as we tried  
we can't seem to describe  
Like a most improbable dream**_

Dipper: _**But you must believe when we tell you this  
It's as real as our skulls and it does exist  
Here, let me show you…  
**_

The Pumpkin Prince pulled the aside the curtains to reveal to monsters a scene of unlike they had ever seen before: Christmas, the creatures awed at the sight before, their curiosity had been sparked to say the least.

Mabel: _**This is a thing called a present  
The whole thing starts with a box**_

Tompson: _**A box?  
**_

Lee: _**Is it steel?**_

Nate: _**Are there locks?**_

Thompson: _**Is it filled with a pox?**_

Lee: _**A pox  
How delightful, a pox**_

Mabel: _**If you please  
**_

Dipper: _**Just a box with bright-colored paper  
And the whole thing's topped with a bow**_

Susan: _**A bow?  
**_

Tambry: _**But why?  
**_

Susan: _**How ugly  
**_

Both Witches: _**What's in it?  
What's in it?**_

Dipper: _**That's the point of the thing, not to know**_

Soos: _**It's a bat**_

Jeff the Gnome: _**Will it bend?**_

Soos: _**It's a rat**_

Jeff the Gnome: _**Will it break?**_

Mermando: _**Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake**_

Dipper: _**Listen now, you don't understand  
That's not the point of Christmas land**_

Mabel: _**Now, pay attention  
Now we pick up an over-sized sock  
And hang it like this on the wall**_

Dan's son #1: _**Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?**_

Dan's son #2: _**Let me see, let me look**_

Dan's son #3: _**Is it rotted and covered with gook?**_

Mabel: _**Hmm, let me explain  
There's no foot inside, but there's candy  
or sometimes it's filled with small toys**_

Candi: _**Small toys**_

Grenda: _**Do they bite?**_

Candi: _**Do they snap?**_

Grenda: _**Or explode in a sack?**_

Durland: _**Or perhaps they just spring out  
And scare girls and boys**_

Mayor Trembly: _**What a splendid idea  
This Christmas sounds fun  
Why, I fully endorse it  
Let's try it at once**_

Dipper: _**Everyone, please now, not so fast  
There's something here that you don't quite grasp  
**_

The monsters of Summerween Town began to grow restless and confused, they had no idea what made this Christmas so special if it didn't scare anyone unlike the Pumpkin Twins did.

"Well, we may as well give them what they want" Mabel mentioned to her brother, which he nodded in acknowledgment; it was time to give them a grand finale

Dipper: _**And the best, I must confess, we have saved for the last  
For the ruler of this Christmas land  
Is a fearsome King with a deep mighty voice  
Least that's what we've come to understand**_

Mabel: _**And we've also heard it told  
That's he's something to behold  
Like a lobster, huge and red  
And sets out to slay with his rain gear on  
Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms  
That is, so we've heard it said**_

Dipper: _**And on a dark cold night  
Under full moonlight  
He flies into a fog  
Like a vulture in the sky  
**_

Both: _**And they call him Grunkle Claws**_

The monsters cheered and applauded the rulers of the pumpkin patch horror story. The curtain closed in front of them and while Mabel thought they did a good job, her sibling did not share the same feelings on the subject as she did.

Dipper: _**Well, at least they're excited  
Though they don't understand  
That special kind of feeling in Christmas land  
Oh, well... **_


End file.
